DESCRIPTION: The explosive progress and resulting technical advances in molecular biology during the past decade present an astonishing potential for translational approaches to understanding and treating diseases. For example, musculoskeletal disorders' enormous prevalence and societal costs underscore the value of the clinical application of advances in molecular biology to this field. This 3 day workshop co-sponsored by the American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons (AAOS) will be held September 7-9, 2001 in Scottsdale, AZ, and will bring together a diverse group of molecular biologists, orthopaedic clinicians, and young investigators with research interests in the molecular study of the musculoskeletal system to provide an overview of the relevant topics from a variety of perspectives and to define the most promising future directions for molecular biological research as applied to skeletal tissues and orthopaedic clinical problems. The proposed workshop goals include: 1. Defining the current status of basic, technical and clinical applications of molecular biology in orthopaedics. 2. Providing a cross-disciplinary discussion forum to generate novel molecular applications to orthopaedics 3. Introducing young orthopaedic investigators and clinicians to technologies that may enhance their research. 4. Defining needs and opportunities for basic and translational applications of molecular biology to orthopaedics. 5. Identifying future directions of molecular biologic research as it relates to the musculoskeletal system. 6. Maximizing impact of the workshop through publication of a book in conjunction with the AAOS summarizing the current basic, technical, and clinical knowledge of molecular biology and future related research directions in orthopaedics. The workshop will attempt to achieve these aims by instructional seminars focusing on new molecular techniques, genomics, and gene structure, and special topic sections on development, genetic diseases, musculoskeletal oncology, transgenic models, gene therapy, and regulation of gene expression. Participants will also discuss regulation of gene expression as it relates specifically to osteoblasts, osteoclasts, cartilage, stem cells, and injury and repair.